Talk:Glonor
SMOC Hehe, so now you took him as your SMOC, right? :D I suppose the overall fandom for Glonor has not been unresponsible for that... --Aljarreau 15:06, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'll admit that Glonor has really gained a remarkable degree of popularity since Frozen Calling started to take off and that is a significant factor in my decision. But, in all honesty, it is unquestionable that he was a far more fully-expanded Matoran character than Tollubo ever was and he's been a personal favorite character of mine since I created him way back in 2008. :P Now that I've killed off most of those old, original characters we're left with The Three Brothers: Tollubo, Jollun, and Glonor, whom my story began with. :P I figured it was time to give Glonor the same love I've given Jollun and Tollubo. :P In every case, it's a much better choice than Glacii... I mean, I hated that one! Simply couldn't figure why you would, besides the mighty Tollubo and Karabak, choose this kinda insignificant and whiny (in my eyes) character as your Matoran Self-MOC. --Aljarreau 12:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Glacii? Wimpy and whiny!? XD Wow... believe it or not this is actually the first negative comment I've heard about Glacii. XD Well, in terms of character, I'd say that Glacii is easily more flawed than Glonor, though the two are very similar. Glacii has learned to be hard and has dedicated his life to military service, whereas it just came naturally to Glonor. Glacii was, however, out of his time and, despite having more experience than Glonor did, simply couldn't keep up. He became bitter and, like so many other characters in the reality, fractured. :P But, as a self MOC? Nope. The simple reason is because I'm not an old, hardened war veteran, so having Glacii represent me... doesn't really make much sense. XD Really, the first negative one? o.O (don't get me wrong, though xD) Well, you had him as your Self-MOC for a long period of time, if I recall correctly... --Aljarreau 12:30, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Self MOC? :P I don't think that Glacii was ever a Self MOC. He was a Matoran Self MOC but he never had an overarching position above other characters. What makes you think he's whiny, out of interest? :P I don't mind at all and I'm open to most interpretations of my characters. It's just that I never intended the character to be read like that so I'm wondering what gave you that impression. Well, it's been a while since I read Frozen Calling, so I can only give you an unclear summary of my thoughts about him at that time... I guess it goes along with your description of him as "bitter" and "fractured"... I just formulate that as "whiny", "uninteresting" and "weak". (I know, I may be harsh towards him, but that's kinda how I am) --Aljarreau 12:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, well I'd argue that Glacii is one of my stronger characters, being caught in the balance between good and evil, yet carrying the emotional weight of the story. But, everyone's entitled to their own interpretations, and I do leave many things open for the reader to react to. :P Whether or not we feel sympathy for Glacii is something of a big moral issue. After all, he does kill 7 Matoran in the story. XD YEAH, that's why I hated him too... --Aljarreau 13:12, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Did you hate him before he was revealed to be the killer also? :P (Man, I've done a really bad job of making people feel sympathy for this guy) XD Not really... More like an utter dislike, but no hate... (I gotta admit it... XD) --Aljarreau 13:16, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow... well, this certainly is eye-opening. XD What did he do to earn your utter contempt right from the start? He appeared to me as weak, overwhelmed by his work and kinda pathetic. --Aljarreau 13:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough, but that was the image he wanted to give off in order to confuse people. :P Everything he did, throughout the whole story in terms of poor management skills, was intentionally placed to make him appear old and muddled when he was and to throw him out of the suspect pool. :P Did his sudden reveal in the later chapters not change your mind? 111 People seem to dislike heroes who stab kill others... even when it has to be done. -- 14:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) @ Bob, Not at all, actually, I disliked him even more... @ Vor, Anybody particular in mind? XD Aljarreau 14:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) @ Vorred: ... XD Good one. @ Aljarreau: ...Seriously!? XD You still disliked him even after his big secret came out and it was revealed that he had that deeper level? XD Wait, was that big reveal about? As I said, I read FC a few months ago, so I can't remember it so good... Aljarreau 14:35, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, the entire first, second and third parts of the story were basically Glacii leaving a false trail and dropping in things to throw Glonor - or, more specifically, the reader - off his scent. Birus is brought in as a potential culprit, Algor is too, I mentioned that there was a possibility Nokama would commit suicide and confused everyone, I even made Glacii my secondary Self MOC to throw people off of the correct train. :P The evidence is presented to us but, because he's been described as a muddled, forgetful Ko-Matoran who's out of his depth, Glonor ends up being persuaded to trust him, which is why he misinterprets the evidence. However, in the final chapters, he puts two and two together, and he accuses Glacii of being the killer. :P The Ko-Matoran then proceeds to justify himself and we learn that his wife was being held hostage and he literally didn't have a choice, earning him back some of our respect but not redeeming himself. We can't really judge Glacii at this point as, believe it or not, Glonor actually needs him for what comes next. :P It is only when they board the Airship and the actual fighting begins, where Glacii really comes out. At this point he doesn't care what people think of him. He acts on a desire to keep Metru Nui safe, and to gain revenge on the guy who kidnapped his wife. :P He quite easily could've let Varis overpower Glonor but he chooses not to, thereby saving Glonor's life and, ultimately, leading to his own "death." I stopped posting chapters literally just before that reveal because I wanted to build up as much tension as possible. :P That big reveal is the solving of the mystery and means that everything we have seen thus far in the story, can now make sense. We understand things in this big, shocking finale and all the information is thrust upon the reader at once, as Glonor goes through the list, dishing out reasons why Glacii is the killer. But, at the same time, even Glonor can't bring himself to say Glacii was wrong for doing what he did. :P It's an emotional, climactic high-point where the only person left to judge Glacii is the reader. :P Obviously, I feel sympathy for him. :P He's my character. He hatched from an idea in my head and, for that reason, things are left open. Ultimately the reader is the only one who can make sense of whether Glacii is guilty or not. :P It's a morally ambiguous story and things are left totally open to interpretation for that reason. :P But, for some reason, you're actually the first person to have interpreted Glacii in an unflattering light, which is interesting. :P Of course, it's entirely up to you and there's no right or wrong to how people see the events of Frozen Calling. It's very rare that a writer tries to glorify the criminal in crime fiction, but everything that a writer does is for a reason. :P Whoa, big answer xDD Yeah... Yeah... Yeah... Still don't like him :P xD --Aljarreau 17:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ...XD